A Night to Remember
by Shadowhunter Holly
Summary: This is inspired by the part in the book City of Glass from chapter 14 In the Dark Forest . It's what I would have liked to have happened with the Jace & Clary scene. Anyway Jace and Clary express how much they truly love one another. Please enjoy and please don't be negative about my work.


**A Night to Remember**

Jace was in his room with Clary. It was the night before he was going to face Sebastian. He was tense of course, but he knew if he didn't triumph Clary would be in jeopardy. He sat on his bed after his shower with a towel hanging around his neck and his jeans slightly un-buttoned. Clary was in a chair in the corner of the room with her knees held to her chest. The silence in the room was awkward for them both.

"Jace I don't want you to go tomorrow, I'm really worried." Clary finally broke them out of their inaudible trance. She was supposedly his sister, but he never once believed it. He loved her with all he had.

"I have to do it. If I don't he'll come after you." Jace said glumly. "I have a request though; will you sleep next to me tonight? We don't even have to touch I swear, I just want to spend my possible last night alive with you." Jace looked at the floor.

"Then you better let me use a pillow." Clary responded to his surprise. Jace didn't think she'd actually agree to do something like that.

"I'm going to shower first, I feel icky from being outside all day." Clary got up and Jace handed her a fresh towel. He twiddled his thumbs nervously with each passing minute Clary showered. He guessed maybe just for tonight they could over-ride the idea of possibly being related to ease pressure.

When Clary stepped out of the shower she was still wrapped in the towel. Jace turned away. "You can borrow a shirt to sleep in, it beats wearing dirty clothes." Jace said as he continued to control his thoughts involving her body.

"Sure and thanks." Clary said as she pulled a clean shirt with the faint smell of cinnamon fabric softener out of Jace's dresser. She placed a hand on Jace's shoulder before changing and kissed his cheek, which left Jace's hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He fought the urge to spin around and plant kisses all over her.

"Don't peek." Clary said as he heard the towel drop to the hardwood floor. Jace turned his head slightly as he saw Clary's bare back. She was about to slip the shirt over her head and that's when Jace realized he didn't have any underwear that would fit to loan her. This was going to be a sleepless night.

"Are you finished changing yet?" Jace asked, although he knew the answer.

"Yes." Clary gave a single answer, locked the door and flipped the light switch off. She sat next to Jace on the bed.

"I got your pillow ready." Jace said, but it came out as an obdurate statement.

"I see that." Clary said while holding her breath. He knew she was edgy too.

Jace lays back and he stiffened as Clary did the same. They finally held hands as their hearts beat at a rapid rate.

"Jace…I wish you'd be less reckless. You know I worry about you but tonight we can enjoy this perverse delusion of ours." Clary said and Jace faced her.

"Clary I love you so much, I will never stop loving you and I won't ever fall for anyone else, because I care for you that much. I've known you were the one for me." Jace admitted and Clary bit her lower lip. There was no going back now and she could hear the lyrics from _Always Somewhere _dancing through her head.

"Jace I love you too, I knew that you were the one too, even if we are in this dark fate." Clary snuggled next to him and he stroked her shoulder, which the shirt was too big to cover. Jace leaned over enough to kiss her and they slowly began to make out. Both of them shook, but for this one night it was like everything was accepted. The kiss deepened and soon enough the shirt Clary had put on but ten minutes ago was on the floor. Jace took in her body with the help of the dim moonlight. She was absolutely beautiful and he felt as if he was falling in love with her all over. Jace removed his pants with the assistance of Clary and their bare bodies were touching each other as they kissed. Clary took in Jace's full image when he pulled away and she felt her face heat up.

"I can stop if you want…we don't have to go further." Jace said hesitantly, but Clary shook her head.

"Tonight anything goes." She said and pulled him close to her again. Jace and Clary became one and it was like a whole new door was opened for them both, they each knew there was no going back after this moment, no matter how much pretending was involved. Jace knew he very well might die tomorrow anyway, so he almost wished he could redo the evening so Clary wouldn't hurt as much if he didn't return.

"Clary I want you to have this." Jace pulled the Morgenstern family ring from his neck and slipped it around hers.

"But Jace, this is important to you." Clary said with surprise.

"You are the one thing that's important to me, and the ring only makes sense to be in your care. Remember, I'll be back to love you again." Jace kissed Clary's forehead.

"Jace…" Clary couldn't think of what to say.

"Goodnight Clary and thank you for allowing me to break all boundaries and love you like this for one evening." Jace kissed her softly and they both cuddled together.

"Goodnight Jace." Clary whispered and they fell into a deep slumber, not knowing how their world would change in a few hours.


End file.
